Hujan, Air Mata, Cinta
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: Walaupun aku tahu kami belum aman sepenuhnya. Setidaknya biarkan hujan terus menghapus jejak kami yang tertinggal ,air mata menjadi saksi perjuangan kami menujuh kebahagiaan kami, dan cinta sebagai kekuatan dan bukti kebahagiaan yang kami miliki. NaruSasu/my fifth story/RnR sangat dibutuhkan.


Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI,OOC sekali ,typo gak sengaja, M-preg, my fifth story, RnR sangat dibutuhkan.

**Hujan, Air Mata, Cinta**

**By Miako Uchiha**

Saat terindah seperti inilah, saat yang selalu aku sukai, saat aku bisa bersama orang yang aku cintai, tak peduli apa tanggapan orang lain tentang hubungan kami yang terlarang ini. aku mencintainya, dia juga mencintaiku, dan kami saling mencintai. Kini aku sedang bersama Sasuke meinikmati pemandangan tepi danau indah yang tak diketahui banyak orang hingga aku terlelap di pangguannya,Sasuke pemuda yang aku temui tiga tahun yang lalu, saat itu aku menemukan Sasuke tergeletak dipinggir jalan saat aku hendak pulang menuju rumahku , saat itu aku tak tega membiarkannya kedinginan karena terkenah desarnya hujan padahal aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Saat itu aku langsung turun dari mobilku dan membawanya masuk kemobilku lalu setelah itu aku membawanya kerumahku , tak kuperdulikan hujan desar yang membasahi tubuhku tadi dan membuat bajuku jadi basah.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya" ucapku saat aku melihat dia mulai membuka matanya dan bergerak gelisa di ranjang kamarku. Dirumah ini aku hanya tinggal sendiri , tou-san , kaa-san, dan keluargaku yang lain semuanya tinggal di suna. Aku sedikit terkejut saat pumuda yang aku tolong itu langsung berteriak histeris setelah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Si-siapa kau! Hiks..jangan sakiti aku , aku mohon , ampun.. hiks… ampun! Jangan" ucapnya histeris. Lalu aku mencoba mendekatinya , tapi pemuda itu semakin histeris "Jangan , ampun hiks… sakit… sakit… aku lelah tuan ampun.. sakit" racaunya lagi dan bergerak mundur hingga tak bergerak lagi saat dia telah sampai pada ujung ranjang. Akupun kembali mencoba mendekatinya.

"Hey, tak apa , jangan takut ,tak akan ada yang menyakitimu disni . kau aman disini. Tenanglah " perlahan dia mulai tenang dan tak berteriak lagi , setelah melihat dia tenang, aku mengambil mangkuk bubur yang kubuat untuknya . "Kau lapar? Ini makanlah" diapun menerimah mangkuk itu dengan takut-takut . "Siapa namamu?" dia hanya diam dan terus memakan makanannya , sangat lahap dan cepat. "Hey, pelan-pelan saja" dalam sekejap mangkuk bubur itu telah habis , aku rasa dia benar-benar lapar. "Sepertinya kau lapar sekali ya" ucapku menatapnya dan memberikan segelas air padanya, tanpa sadar aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menepuk puncak kepalanya yang memiliki rambur berwarna dark blue agak panjang lalu mengelusnya, aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang saat aku menyentuhnya "Tenanglah , aku tak akan menyakitimu" akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Aku tertegun sesaat melihat sepasang permata onyx yang indah tapi redup itu, aku pandangi wajahnya yang manis tapi terlihat jelas ada beberapa luka lebam disana dan kulitnya juga putih. Awalnya aku mengirah dia adalah seorang perempuan tapi saat aku nekat mencoba mengganti pakaiannya yang basah barulah aku tahu dia seorang laki-laki. "Siapa namamu?" aku kembali mengulang pertanyaanku yang belum dia jawab.

"A-Aku , aku tak punya nama" ucapnya kembali menundukan kepala dan terlihat sedih. Tanganku yang masih mengelus rambutnya kini bergerak untuk mengangkat dagunya dan menyuruhnya melihat aku. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau kuberi nama Sasuke. Kau suka?" aku dapat melihat dia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya dan berkata dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau memberiku nama ? padahal kau tak mengenalku. Aku kotor dan pembawah sial , bahkan tou-san tak mau memberiku nama karena dia membenciku dan menjualku untuk jadi pemuas nafsu orang-orang yang membayarku. Hiks,,, kenapa?" dia kembali terisak dan akupun memeluk tubuh kurusnya , entah kenapa aku merasah ikut sedih melihat kondisinya. "Tak apa . kau jangan menangis lagi, mulai sekarang tinggallah bersamaku disini, ok?" aku tersenyum saat melihat dia sudah mulai tenang kembali dan melepaskan pelukan kami. "Tidurlah , kau pasti masih lelahkan, Sasuke ?" ucapku lalu membaringkan tubuh Sasuke. Aku mengelus pipinya perlahan dan mengambil air untuk mengompres lebam pada wajahnya , dia meringis sakit saat aku mulai mengompres lebam di wajahnya. "Kau, siapa namamu?" pertanyaannya membuatku teringat kalau dia belum tahu namaku.

"Hehe. Oh iya , akukan belum memberitahu namaku. Namaku Naruto " aku menjawab pertayaannya Sasuke dengan cengiran andalanku. Setelah selesai mengompres lebam pada wajah Sasuke, aku meranjak untuk kedapur , aku baru ingat aku belum makan dari tadi.

"Mau kemana?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik ujung bajuku seolah-olah takut ditinggal sendiri.

"Aku hanya akan kedapur untuk makan , kau tak perlu takut , aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke" aku mencoba melepas tarikannya dari bajuku tapi ternyata dia menggenggamnya sangat erat. "baiklah, ayo ikut, mungkin kau juga masih lapar dan ingin makan lagi" sepanjang perjalanan menujuh dapur, Sasuke masih terus menggengam ujung bajuku.

"Sasuke kau duduk dulu ya, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita" aku mendudukan Sasuke dikursi meja makan dan bergerak lincah untuk memasakkan sub tomat, tanpa sadar ternyata Sasuke telah berdiri disampingku dan mengambil potongan tomat yang aku potong dan memakannya.

"Apa ini namanya , Naruto?" ucap Sasuke kembali mengambil potongan tomat dan memakannya kembali.

"Itu tomat ,Sasuke" aku mengambil semua potongan tomat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam panci , Sasuke terlihat merengut saat aku memasukkan semua potongan tomat kedalam panci. Aku berbalik dan membuka kulkas lalu mengambil beberapa buah tomat dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang terlihat sangat senang saat menerimannya. "Masih banyak dikulkas kalau kau ingin lagi"ucapku mengacak rambutnya dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang memakan tomatnya sambil menahan rona merah diwajahnya, aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku saat melihat dia kembali duduk lalu kembali menahan rona malu sambil memakan tomatnya, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan lembut oleh orang lain. Entah perasaan apa ini tapi aku mulai menyukainya , hey aku masih normalkan ? ya semoga saja .

Setelah makan aku mengajak Sasuke kembali kekamar , sebenarnya aku ingin menyuruh Sasuke tidur dikamar tamu tapi melihat dia yang terus mengekoriku dan seperti tak ingin ditinggal, aku membiarkannya tidur bersamaku. Aku berbaring disamping tubuh Sasuke yang telah berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Terlihat sangat damai dan manis. Bahkan aku hampir tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menciumnya. Aku mencium keningnya lama bahkan tanpa sadar Sasuke telah kembali membuka matanya . "Maaf Sasuke, kau terganggu?" Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangku.

"Mungkin aku mulai menyukaimu Sasuke"ucapku sambil memeluknya , mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dari dinginya cuaca karena hujan desar yang masih belum berhenti.

Ya. Itu adalah saat pertama kali aku bertemu Sasuke, seiring berjalanya waktu aku mulai menyadari perasaan yang melebihi kata suka , ya. Aku mencintainya dan berniat menyatakannya pada Sasuke. Aku mengajaknya untuk pergi kedanau yang sering aku kunjungi saat aku sedang pusing dan ada masalah, danau itu memiliki pemandangan yang sanga indah dan tak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke keluar rumah setelah tinggal selama tiga bulan bersamaku. Dan aku dapat melihat , dia sangat senang melihat memandangan yang ada disini. Dia tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati udarah segar didanau ini. Aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu memeluknya dari belakang , aku tahu Sasuke kaget dan mencoba berontak mungkin dia masih takut karena masa lalunya tapi aku segerah memeluknya lebih erat dan mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu , Sasuke, dan aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu , maaf. Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa menahanya lagi, aku sunggu mencintaimu" setelah mengucapkan itu , aku dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar karena menangis , aku langsung membalik tubuhnya mengadapku. "Hey, Sasuke, jangan menangis, tak apa kalau kau tak mau menerimaku ,aku tak akan memaksamu , aku mencintaimu tulus, Sasuke" ucapku menghapus air matanya , ada rasa sesak dihatiku saat melihatnya menangis dan kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya membuat aku heran melihatnya. "Aku ,hiks.. aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto, tapi pantaskah aku mendapatkanmu , aku ini kotor Naruto, aku in-uhmm" langsung saja aku menciumnya , membuatnya berhenti berbicara tentang dirinya yang dulu. "Aku mencintaimu tulus Sasuke, aku tak peduli siapapun kau dulu , yang aku tahu aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin melindungimu selalu dan selamanya Sasuke" aku langsung memeluknya yang kembali menangis dan membiarkanya menangis dipundakku. "Aku juga mencintaimu tulus ,Naruto" aku senang , ya Sasuke membalas cintaku.

"Ayo, Sasuke" aku mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang didekat danau. Kami duduk disana dan saling menggenggam tangan menikmati pemandangan danau. Tak lama aku melepaskan genggamanku dan berbaring dengan paha Sasuke sebagai bantalnya, tangan Sasukepun bergerak mengelus surai pirangku , aku tersenyum memandangnya , aku bahagia dapat bertemu dengannya dan memilikinya, aku juga berjanji tak akan membiarkanya menangis lagi. Aku tak peduli siapapun dia dulu , yang aku tahu sekarang dia adalah Sasuke, Sasukeku, cintaku, ya aku sangat mencintainya. Hari-hari kami lewati dengan bahagia bersama , sangat nyaman saat bersamanya , bersama orang yang aku cintai.

Tapi kisah cinta kami tak selamanya berjalan baik, dua tahun yang lalu tou-san dan kaa-san mengunjungiku dan mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sasuke , tentu saja mereka menentang hubungan kami , tapi aku tak peduli aku akan tetap mencintainya, dan akan selalu mencintainya. Aku mininggalkan ruangan dimana tou-san dan kaa-san masih berada tadi memarahiku dan menyuruhku mengusir Sasuke, Sasuke yang mengetahui orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk mengusir Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kamar kami , aku mengejarnya dan menemukan dia terduduk dibawah samping ranjang sedang menangis , ya dia menangis lagi, rasanya sesak kemabali saat melihat orang yang aku cintai menangis. Aku langsung memeluknya setelah agak lama aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi putih dan halusnya. "Aku sudah siap , Naruto . kalau kau mau mengusirku dan menuruti perkataan orang tuamu untuk meninggalkanku, aku-aku memang tak pantas dicintai olehmu , aku ini.." aku segerah menghentikan ucapannya yang sudah tak ingin kudengar lagi.

"Hentikan Sasuke, hentikan. Berhentilah mengatai dirimu kotor atau apapun itu, apa kau tak tahu , aku sedih Sasuke , sedih mendengarmu selalu mengatai dirimu kotor, kalau memang kau kotor biarkan aku membersikan kau dengan cintaku Sasuke" aku kembali memeluknya ,memeluknya yang terdiam tak bergerak lalu tak lama Sasuke membalas pelukanku dan kembali menangis , akupun juga sudah tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Kami menangis bersama , bersama hujan yang kembali menyelimuti Konoha, menyelimuti cinta kami dengan butiran hujan dan air mata.

Aku segera beranjak berdiri dan menujuh pintu kamar lalu menguncinya, aku tak ingin tou-san dan kaa-san mengganggu kami, atau mungkin mengganggu Sasuke. Tepat dugaanku tak lama setelah aku mengunci pintu , pintu itu digedor dengan kasar. "Naru.." aku dapat melihat wajah cemas Sasuke saat mendengar orang tuaku berteriak diluar dan menyuruh cepat mengusir Sasuke, tapi aku tak peduli, mereka tak berhak mengatur hidupku . "Biarkan Saja, Sasuke" aku segerah menggendongnya dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang. "Tidurlah" ucapku sembari mencium bibirnya sekilas untuk menenangkannya tapi sepertinya itu gagal. Sasuke memang terpejam tapi aku dapat melihat gerak tidurnya yang mulai gelisa karena mendengar gedoran dipintu tak kunjung berhenti. Aku segerah menindih tubuhnya , aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercinta tapi ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya tenang. Aku langsung menciumnya dalam hingga suara desahanya terdengar. "Engh.. Naru" aku tak mengatakan apapun , aku hanya diam dan terus menjamahi tubuhnya membuatnya senikmat mungkin dan tak gelisa lagi. Mulai dari menciumin wajahnya, mengemut telinganya lalu memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan pada lehernya, setelah itu aku membantunya membuka bajunya dan mulai menjamahi tubuhnya, menghisap hingga memelintir putingnya aku lakukan untuk membuatnya nikmat dan itu cukup berhasil , dia mulai mendesah tapi "Ahh,, nhh, Nahruh akh, bagaihhmana kalau ehng akh merehhka denghnaer,, akh" ucap Sasuke yang terus mendesah merasakan tanganku yang kini mengocok penisnya , "Tak usah pikirkan mereka Sasuke " tak berapa lama akhirnya Sasuke mencapai kenikmatanya. Aku? Aku melakukanya untuk membuat Sasuke tenang itu saja, aku tak ada niat untuk melakukan lebih , aku yakin dia lelah. "Naru, kau?" . "Tidurlah Sasuke" aku dapat melihatnya sekilas melihat kearah celanaku yang sama sekali tak terlihat mengembung , lalu dia membalikan tubuhnya membelakangiku. Ada apa denganya? .

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? " aku memeluk tubuhnya yang masih telanjang , aku terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya yang kembali bergetar, aku kembali memeluknya lebih erat dan megulang pertanyaanku. "Kau kenapa Sasuke?" .

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mau menyentuhku Naru, apa kau sudah mulai bosan ? . " aku tak menyangkah dengan jawaban Sasuke , "Tidak Sasuke, tak akan , aku tak akan bosan padamu , aku akan selalu mencintaimu ,aku hanya ingin kau istirahat dan berhenti cemas , aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu, percayalah padaku Sasuke" aku bersyukur kini Sasuke mulai tenang , "Aku percaya padamu Naruto" dan tak lama Sasuke tertidur , aku terus memeluknya dan tak tidur sepanjangan malam , aku terlalu mencintainya dan tak ingin berpisah dengannya.

Keesokan paginya aku langsung menyuruh tou-san dan kaa-san pulang atau lebih tepatnya mengusir mereka , maafkan aku tou-san , kaa-san , aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian terlalu lama disini , aku tak ingin kalian menyakiti perasaan Sasuke. Setelah hari itu , aku tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan keluargaku hingga hari ini, tahun ketiga aku bersama Sasuke, menikmati pemandangan danau tempat aku menyatakan cintaku dulu padanya walaupun sebenarnya aku tak ikut menikmati pemandangannya karena sepertinya aku tertidur karena saat aku membuka mata aku melihat langit senjah dari arah danau. "Kenapa tak membangunkaku , Sasuke" ucapku kini mendudukan diriku lagi dan menarik tubuh Sasuke menyender pada dada bidangku.

"Aku tak tega membangunkamu, sepertinya kau terlihat lelah" ucapnya dan aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirnya .

"Aku bukannya lelah, tapi tidur dipangkuanmu memang sangat nyaman hingga membuatku terlelap dan terbuai Sasuke" ucapku lalu mengecup puncak kepalahnya. Kini aku berniat menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius bersamanya. Aku ingin tak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kami. "Sasuke, maukah kau menikah denganku?" seketika Sasuke langsung melepas pelukan kami. "Kau serius?" ucapnya dengan nada tak percayah, "Aku serius Sasuke, aku ingin kita selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan" aku mengatakanya dengan menatap lurus matanya , memcoba memberi ketegasan dan kejujuran padanya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu Naruto, mereka tak akan setujuh" .dan lagi, aku melihatnya, tatapan kesedihan dari sepasang permata hitam miliknya , "Tak usah perdulikan mereka Sasuke, yang menjaninya adalah kau dan aku , bukan mereka, ok" langsung saja Sasuke setelah itu memelukku. "Terimakasih Naruto, terimakasih telah hadir dihidupku, mencintaiku dan mau hidup bersamaku" aku hanya tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Pernikahan kami akhirnya dilangsungkan dan hanya mengundang beberapa sahabatku saja yang telah mengenal Sasuke, seperti I….

.

.

"Sudah selesai membacanya " tanya seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Belum, untuk apa si sebenarnya aku membaca ini, ayolah umurku 17 tahun sebentar lagi, masa aku harus baca dongeng" ucap seorang pemuda dengan malasnya lalu menutup buku yang tadi baru dia baca setengah bahkan belum sampai.

"Justru karena kau sudah besar kami menyuruhmu membacanya dan itu bukan dongeng itu adalah sebuh kisah nyata yang diambil dari buku harian sahabat tou-san dan kaa-san" kata seseorang itu lagi.

"Ya terserah" ucap pemudah itu yang terlihat tak peduli

"Kau harus selesai membacanya sebelum ulang tahunmu yang ke-17, mengerti?" kata seseoranh itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hah, iyaiya aku akan membacanya lagi, cih, merepotkan" ucap pemudah itu kembali membuka buku yang tadi dia baca.

"Seperti Ino , Shikamaru, Kiba dan Hinata, mereka adalah sahabatku dikantor tempat aku berkerja" ucap pemuda itu yang kembali melanjutkan membacanya. "jadi mereka adalah Sahabat bibi dan paman juga.

.

.

Mereka adalah sahabatku, orang-orang yang mau memahami tentang aku dan Sasuke, tentang hubungan kami yang terlarang ini. Orang-orang yang aku percayah juga untuk bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, aku tak ingin ada orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke, bukannya aku tak ingin Sasuke bergaul tapi tak banyak orang-orang yang bisa menjaga kata-kata menyakitkan mereka, aku tak rela melihat hati Sasuke disakiti orang-orang, sudah cukup di masa lalunya saja orang-orang menyakitinya.

"Wah…wah…wah… Naruto, apa itu benar Sasuke?" ucap Kiba saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menujuh altar tempam kami akan dinikahkan.

"aku tak menyangkah , Ino dan Hinata sampai menandaninya seperti itu, aku hampir tak mengenalnya , sangat cantik dan manis" aku berkata sambil terus melihatnya yang semakin mendekatiku , aku dapat melihat rona merah di pipinya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat manis. Pernikahan kamipun akhirnya selesai di langsungkan. Berjalan dengan lancar dan baik. Tapi tak kusangkah kabar pernikahanku dan Sasuke yang sampai pada orang tuaku membuat mereka mengirim orang-orang suruhan mereka untuk menyerang rumah kami dan ingin membunuh Sasuke. Tapi syukurlah , saat itu Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, dan Hinata masih dirumahku dan menolong kami, kami berhasil kabur dari serangan orang-orang suruhan orang tuaku , dan selamat, setelah hari penyerangan itu aku dan Sasuke terus bersembunyi. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke daerah pinggiran kota Konoha yang jarang di tempati orang atau lebih tepatnya ke daerah dekat danau kesukaanku dan Sasuke. Kami hidup bahagia dan aman disini, hanya keempat sahabatku yang tahu tempat tinggalku dan Sasuke. Pernikahanku dan Sasuke berjalan sama dengan pernikahan pasangan normal pada umumnya. Ya, walaupun kami mungkin tak bisa memiliki anak.

"Engh… Naru.. ahk.. nhh.. aah..ahh" aku tak menyangkah desahan Sasuke bisa seerotis itu membuat aku benar-benar terangsang mendengarnya, walalupun kami melakukannya bukan untuk yang pertamakali setelah pernikahan, karna kami dulu saat kami pacaran sudah pernah melakukannya. "Nhn Naru , mau keluar ahh" seketika cairan putih miliknya langsung menyembur saat aku mengocok penisnya.

"Kau siap Sasuke?" aku mencium bibirnya sekilas dan mulai memasuki jariku kedalam lubang miliknya setelah dapat anggukan kepala darinya. "Akh,,enghnn,,, Naru..bernghenti .. ahh, main-main,,, nhh" aku dapat mendengar nada kesalnya dan melihat wajah merengutnya karena aku menjahilinya, haha, Sasuke… Sasuke , tak tahukah kau sangat terlihat imut saat merengut seperti itu. "Iya…iya sayang, aku akan berhenti bermain" aku langsung mengeluarkan jariku dan memposisikan penisku yang telah menegang untuk masuk ke lubang sempit dan hangat miliknya. Setelah masuk aku langsung mengerakan tubuhku dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar desahan nikmat dari Sasuke.

"Ahh…ahh.. ahh nhh akh engg,, Naruuu" akh aku mengerti maksud desahanya dia sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, dan akupun sama.

"Bersama ahh Sasuke" aku semakin mempercepat kocokanku pada penisnya lagi.

"Sudah akh nh akh tidak bisahh, KELUAR Narutooo" akupun ikut menumpahkan cairanputihku kedalam tubuhnya. "Akh aku juga KELUAR Sasuke" . setelah itu aku langsung beranjak berbaring disamping tubuhnya. Memeluknya dan berbisik disamping telinganya "Terimakasih Sasuke" . "Kau tak perlu berterimakasih, toh berapakalipun kita melakukannya , kita tak akan pernah mungkin punya anak, maaf aku tak bisa memberimu anak Naruto" hah, aku mendengarnya lagi , nada sedih dari Sasuke, " Tak apa Sasuke, bersamamu adalah sebuah anugrah terindah untuk hidupku dan tak ada yang tahukan, mungkin saja Tuhan berbaik hati memberikan kita sedikit keajaiban untuk memiliki anak" aku berucap sambil menyamankan posisi tidur kami agar lebih nyaman. "Apa Tuhan juga akan memberih keajaiban pada hambahnya yang memiliki dosa karena hubungan terlarang seperti kita Naruto?" aku diam dan hanya mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, "Naru.." . "Mungkin Tuhan juga membenci hubungan kita Sasuke, tapi Tuhan tak bisa membenci cinta yang terjadi antara kita, bukankah cinta adalah anugrah dari Tuhan, dan cinta juga mengalir seperti air, kita tak tahu kemana air itu akan mengalir, tapi yang aku tahu cintaku kini mengalir padamu, Sasuke" aku dapat mendengar Sasuke berkata terimakasih dengan sangat lirihnya.

Ini adalah enam bulan setelah pernikahan kami, akhir-akhir ini aku melihat tingkah aneh dari Sasuke, dia sering mengeluh mual-mual setelah makan , dan suka makan yang asam , hah, Sasuke padahalkan kamu suka tomat, lalu bagaimana nasip tomatmu yang memenuhi kulkas itu , bagaimana kalau mereka membusuk apa kamu tak kasihan padaku yang harus menggantikanmu memakannya. "Sasuke, kau tak makan tomatmu lagi?" tanyaku saat melihatnya sedang sibuk mengabiskan mangga muda itu yang sepertinya masih agak asam , dapatku lihat dari eksperesinya yang lucu itu, haha Sasuke kau memang menggemaskan, "Gantikan aku dulu ya Naruto" dia hanya berkata seperti itu dan melanjutkan makannya. "Uhg" eh apa itu. Apa dia mau muntak lagi. Aku segera saja menyusulnya dan membantunya yang kelihatan kesusahan, "Nanti Ino akan kesini untuk memeriksamu, kau istirahat dikamar ya" ucapku setelah dia berhenti muntah dan menuntun tubuhnya yang lemas kekamar kami. "Sendiri?" tanyanya setelah aku membaringkannya diranjang tidur kami. "Tentu saja tidak , Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Hinata juga akan ikut kesini, berkunjung" dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk , tak lama terdengar suara bel dan aku yakin itu adalah sahabat-sahabatku.

"Apa ? Sasuke ha-hamil, jangan bercanda Ino" ucapku yang tak percaya saat Ino mengatakan Sasuke hamil, bahkan Shikamaru, kiba, dan Hinata hanya terbengong mendengarnya.

"Aku serius Naruto, sepertinya Sasuke memiliki rahim dan ini juga keajaiban dari Tuhan,Naruto" ucap Ino saat merasakan kami semua tak percaya dengan ucapannya. Aku langsung memeluk Sasuke yang kini telah menangis , bukan tangis kesedihan tapi tangis haru, "Kau dengarkan Sasuke. Terimakasih , Sasuke, terimakasih" aku terus memeluknya dengan erat begitupun Sasuke, dia terus menangis tak menyangka tuhan akan berbaik hati pada kami. Ucapan selamat langsung terlontar dari keempat Sahabatku.

Yang aku dengar orang hamil itu merepotkan permintaannya juga aneh-aneh dan suka marah-marah tanpa sebab, tapi syukurlah itu tak berlaku pada Sasuke, dia hanya minta mangga mudah dan makanan-makanan biasa yang mudah ditemui , hanya saja dia menjadi lebih manjah dan semakin tak mau ditinggal saja, aku selalu menuruti apapun yang dia inginkan, aku tak ingin melihatnya marah apa lagi sedih , aku tak mau dia jadi stress dan mempengaruhi pertumbuhan kandungannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu , akhirnya kandungan Sasuke memasuki usia 9 bulan dan akan segerah melahirkan, syukurnya Ino yang akan menjadi dokter untuk membantu Sasuke melahirkan mau mengerti kekwatiranku tentang persembunyian kami dan bersedia melakukan operasi Caesar dirumah kami dengan membawa semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan dan orang-orang kepercayaannya. Proses melahirkan terasa sangat menegangkan bagiku , Shikamaru , Kiba dan Hinata yang menemaniku terus memberiku nasehat untuk tenang, oh ayolah aku tak akan bisa tenang saat Sasuke sedang berjuang antara hidup dan matinya didalam sana. Tapi ternyata Tuhan memang masih mengizinkanku bersama Sasuke dan melihat anakku . Proses melahirkan merjalan dengan lancar , Sasuke bahkan anak kami selamat.

"Anakmu , laki-laki Naruto, lihat sangat tampan, benar-benar perpaduan antara dirimu dan Sasuke" ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan bayi ku dan Sasuke yang baru lahir itu kepadaku untukku gendong. "Sasuke, juga baik-baik saja, dia sedang dalam proses pemulihan" ucap Ino saat melihat aku yang melirik kekamar tempat Sasuke melahirkan tadi.

"Akan kau beri nama siapa anakmu, Naruto" tanya Hinata .

"Aku belum tahu , aku akan menunggu Sasuke untuk memberinya nama" ucapku lalu mencium anak yang Sasuke lahirkan ini. Anak ini memang benar-benar perpaduan antara aku dan Sasuke, rambut halusnya yang terlihat memiliki warna gelap seperti Sasuke dan tanda tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya sama sepertiku, aku penasaran ingin melihat warna matanya, hitam seperti milik Sasuke atau biru sepertiku.

"Dokter, pasien sudah siuman" ucap salah satu perawat yang membantu Ino tadi, kami segera masuk dan melihat Sasuke sudah siumana, keadaannya masih sangat lemah.

"Lihatlah Sasuke ini anak Kita , dia laki-laki" dan Sasuke hanya diam dan menangis sambil tersenyum , dan mengelus anak laki-laki kami. "terimakasih Sasuke, kau membuat kebahagiaan kita semakin sempurna , kau ingin memberikan nama anak kita siapa Sasuke?" ucapku sembari menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau Menma , Naruto?" Nama yang bagus bukan, untuk anak kami dari Sasuke.

"Nama yang bagus , Sasuke, aku setuju" aku berkata sambil melirik teman-temanku yang tersenyum.

"Nama yang bagus Naruto, Sasuke, semoga kalian terus dilimapahi kebahagian yang tiada henti" ucap Kiba yang tersenyum kearah kami sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya , Hinata.

"Yaa, terimalasih, kalian memang Sashabat terbaikku, aku juga beruntung memiliki kalian semuah sebagai sahabatku" hah hidupku dan Sasuke semakin sempurna semenjak terlahirnya Menma , anak kami. Tak ada lagi yang perlu kami khawatir , hidupku dan Sasuke sangat bahagia dengan semua hal yang kami miliki. Hari-hari kami lewati dengan suka duka saat merawat Menma , ternyata meraway bayi tak semudah yang dipikirkan , tapi kami akan tetap berusaha merawat Menma dengan semua kasih sayang yang kami miliki .Saat ulang tahun Menma yang pertama aku memberikanya sebuah kalung berbandul batu biru dari nenekku dulu. Walaupun aku tahu kami belum aman sepenuhnya. Setidaknya biarkan hujan terus menghapus jejak kami yang tertinggal , air mata menjadi saksi perjuangan kami menujuh kebahagiaan kami, dan cinta sebagai kekuatan dan bukti kebahagiaan yang kami miliki.

.

.

"Hah?, Menma ?, kenapa namaku ada dicerita ini, ck. aku harus menanyakan maksudnya pada kaa-san dan tou-san" ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna dark blue , 3 garis halu dimasing-masing pipinya serta jangan lupakan sepasang mata shapphire yang indah kini tengah menatap tajam mencari kaa-san yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk membaca buku yang kini tengah dia bawah.

"Kaa-san , apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa mereka memiliki anak bernama Menma sama sepertiku?" ucap pemuda itu yang kini kita ketahui bernama Menma itu yang bertanya dengan nada bertanya-tanya pada seorang wanita yang sudah terlihat tua tapi masih cantik dengan surai pirang panjangnya dan mata biru.

"Kau sudah selesai membacanya Menma? Kalau begitu tunggu sampai setelah makan malam dan tou-san pulang kalau kau ingin tahu maksudnya apa?" ucap wanita itu lalu meninggalkan anaknya yang menatap heran wajah sedih kaa-sannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Makan malampun telah selesai kini Menma berada di ruang keluarga bersama kedua orang tuannya dan adik perempuannya yang masih berumur 6 tahun , Menma sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan buku yang dia baca dengan mengahabiskan hari liburnya hari ini pada tou-sannya sejak tadi.

"Tou-san , mau kemana?" tanya anak itu saat melihat tou-sannya yang beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Tidur, tou-san ingin istirahat" ucap tou-sannya.

"Tou-san , ada yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang buku ini dan siapa Menma dalam cerita ini?"tanyanya langsung pada intinya.

"Apa harus aku yang menceritakannya , Ino" ucap pria itu kepada Istrinya.

"Tentu saja, Shika" kini lelaki yang bernama Shikamaru itupun kembali duduk disamping Menma .

"Merepotkan" hembusan napas terdengar dari Shikamaru. "Mereka adalah orang tua kandungmu , Menma" Menma yang mendengar pernyataan tou-sannya sangat terkejut.

"Apa maksud kalian? Aku bukan anak kandung kalian begituhkah?" tanyanya .

"Ya , Menma, kau memang bukan anak kandung kami, kau adalah anak Naruto dan Sasuke , anak yang dilahirkan oleh pasangan kekasih dengan hubungan terlarang pada buku yang kau baca, anak sahabat kami" kini Inolah yang berbicara sambil menunjukkan sebuah album bertuliskan NaruSasu berwarna merah pada Menma, Menma segerah mengambil album itu dan membukanya, disana terlihat foto 2 orang lelaki dengan perbedaan yang mencolok, bagai siang dan malam, yang tengah tersenyum menglihat kearah kamera."Yang berambut pirang adalah Naruto dan Dark blue…" ucapan Shikamaru terhenti oleh Menma yang masih melihat album foto pada tangannya, "Sasuke, iya kan?" dan hanya dapat jawaban anggukan kepala dari Ino dan Shikamaru. Berbagai kejadian kenangan mereka terlihat jelas disana. mulai dari hari jadi mereka kesatu tahun , disana terlihat jelas Sasuke yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan sahabat Naruto, terus mengentol pada Naruto. Hari jadi mereka yang kedua tahun , terfoto jelas Naruto yang mencium pipi Sasuke dan terlihat rona merah pada pipi Sasuke. Barbagai foto kenangan indah mereka ada di album itu sesekali membuat Menma tertawa saat melihat foto yang terlihat konyol. Hingga Menma menemukan foto pernikahan mereka, foto mereka Naruto dan sasuke, foto mereka bersama Shikamaru dan Ino , dan foto mereka bersama Kiba dan Hinata, lalu dia balik lagi lembaran album itu , ada sebuah foto yang Menma ambil dari album foto itu , Sasuke yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi dan dibelakanngnya ada Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan bayi itu dari belakang, dibelakang foto itu tertulis **"Ini adalah fotoku bersama Sasuke dan anak kami , Menma. Setelah enam bulan kelahiran Menma,kami sangat bahagia" **. Menma dapat melihat banyak foto mereka bersama seorang bayi yang Menma ketahui adalah dirinya sewaktu bayi karena Menma memang pernah diperlihatkan oleh Ino fotonya saat masih bayi. Menma lansung menahan tangisannya saat melihat foto-fotonya saat kecil bersama Naruto dan Sasuke , Menma juga dapat melihat betapah bahagianya mereka saat berfoto bersama dirinya saat bayi. Menma kembali tersenyum saat melihat wajah serius Naruto saat memasang popok pada Menma dan hasilnya sangat buruk dan tidak rapi. Lalu Menma kembali menahan tangisnya saat melihat sebuah foto Sasuke yang menangis melihat Menma tertidur ditempat tidur bayi lalu Ino kembali berkata "Itu saat kau terkena demam, Sasuke terlalu khawatir hingga menangis padahal aku sudah bilang kau hanya demam biasa". Lalu Menma mengabil foto itu dan membaliknya. **"Ini foto saat Sasuke khawatir pada Menma yang demam lalu menangis karena merasa Menma sakit karena kecerobohannya, padahal aku sudah bilang ini bukan salahnya, dia memang sangat menyanyangi Menma, akh tidak tapi kami, kami sangat menyanyangi Menma".** Pecah sudah pertahanan Menma akhirnya dia menagis, bahkan tangisnya makin menjadi saat dia melihat foto terakhir , foto ulang tahun pertamanya bersama kedua orang tua kandungnya, Naruto dan sasuke. Menma dapat melihat mereka sangat bahagia dalam foto itu saat mencium Menma bersama. Menma juga melihat difoto itu dia memakai sebuah kalung berbandul batu biru yang sudah lama ia kenakan hingga kini. Seketika Menma langsung bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kemana mereka , kenapa bukan mereka yang merewat Menma kalau memang mereka berdua memang menyanyangi Menma. "Dimana mereka sekarang? Kenapa bukan mereka yang merawatku? Kenapa mereka menyerahkanku kepada kalian? Dibuku itu tak tertulis kisah setelah ulang tahunku yang pertama" petanyaan itu langsung keluar dari Menma yang sudah bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Sepertinya Naruto menulis buku itu terakhir kali saat ulang tahun pertmamu, kau ingin tahu Menma kejadian yang menimpah mereka setelah ulang tahun pertamamu?" ucap Shikamaru kembali mengingat kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dobrakan pintu yang keras , Sasuke yang sedang member Menma dengan susu botol terkejut dan langsung menghampiri Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dengan kuat.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya yang melihat Naruto tergesah-gesah berlari menujuh kamarnya lalu mengambil pistol yang entah sejak kampan Naruto menyimpannya. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan hanya diam memasukan peluruh kedalam pistol. "Naruto, ada apa? Untuk apa pistol itu?" tanyanya dengan nada ketakutan seolah mendapat firasat buruk.

"Mereka menemukan kita Sasuke, dan orang-orang itu sepertinya akan menyerang kita lagi" ucapnya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, sekarang kau hubungi Kiba , Shikamaru, Hinata , dan Ino, lalu kabur bersama mereka dan bawa anak kita, biar aku yang melawan mereka" ucapnya yang kini memberikan handphonenya pada Sasuke.

"Apa ? kau ingin melawan mereka sendiri? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu ? dan aku juga tidak mau pergi tanpamu Naruto?"ucap Sasuke dengan nada bergetar ketakutan dan menahan tangis.

"Kalau tidak begini , mereka pasti mengincar anak kita Sasuke, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita"ucapnya yang kini memegang pundak Sasuke menghadapnya. "Sekarang hubungi mereka , cepat, suruh mereka kedanau" setelah itu langsung saja Sasuke melakukan apa yang Naruto perintah.

"Ayo, Sasuke, kita harus cepat keluar dari rumah ini sebelum mereka sampai" ucap Naruto yang kina telah bersama Sasuke, dan anaknya didepan pintu rumahnya, mereka terkejut saat mereka keluar ternyata orang-orang suruhan orang tuanya telah berada didepan rumah mereka dan mengerpun mereka, 'Kalau begini tak ada jalan lain selain melawan mereka' batin Naruto yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Menma yang tertidur lelap dan menatap tajam anak buah orang tuanya.  
"Mau kemana kalian?" ucap salah satu dari merekah.

"Apa itu jadi urusanmu , hah?" kata Naruto yang sudah bersiap jika mereka mulai menyerang. "Mundur Sasuke" langsung saja Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang. Naruopun dapat melihat wajah kesedihan dan ketakutan Sasuke, dia benar-benar takut, dia takut akan berpisah dari Naruto, dan tak bisa menyelamatkan anak mereka , Menma. Seketika orang-orang yang terdiri dari enam orang itu menyerang Naruto dan Naruto langsung balas menyerang. Jumlah yang tak seimbang membuat Naruto hampir kewalahan namun dia berhasil menjatuhkan tiga lawannya, jumlah orang yang dikirim oleh orang tuanya tak sebanyak saat setelah pernikahan mereka waktu itu. Kini tersisah tiga orang lagi, tiba-tiba mereka mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan menembakkannya Sasuke ,langsung saja Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk berlindung lalu membalas serang mereka dengan pistol yang telah dia siapkan , "Door" satu tembakan dari Naruto berhasil mengenai anggota mereka yang kini tersisa dua orang. Kedua orang itupun kembali menembakan pistol mereka kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Akhr"satu tembakan dari mereka mengenai dada kanan Naruto, tapi Naruto coba menahannya dan masih terus menembak mereka.

"Naruto, kau terkenah tembakan" ucap Sasuke yang terlihat panik saat darah mengalir dari dada kanan Naruto."Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. hey Menma , jangan menangis , tou-san benar-benar baik-baik saja" ucapnya mencium kening Menma yang menangis, bayi itu menangis, menjatuhkan air mata bersama kedua orang tuanya, seolah-olah merasakan ketakutan dan kecemasan dari sang kaa-san yang melahirkannya saat sedang menggendongnya. Dua tembakan terakhir dari Naruto mengenai semua orang itu dan akhirnya mereka terkapar tak berdaya. Naruto segerah menarik Sasuke pergi menujuh danau tempat teman-temannya akan menjemput Sasuke, dia sudah tak kuat menahan sakit didadanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suarah tembakan yang mengarah kepada mereka yang ternyata dari salah satu antara orang suruhan itu yang belum mati, "Akhhrr" . "Sasukeee", dan ternyata temakan itu mengenai tubuh Sasuke, terlihat oleh Naruto orang itu ingin bangkit kembali tapi langsung ditembak oleh Naruto kembali hingga akhirnya orang itu benar-benar tewas. "A-ayo Sasueke" dengan sisa tenaganya Naruto membopong tubuh Sasuke yang lemas kearah danau, syukurtnya anak mereka tidak apa-apa, Sasuke masih terus menggendong Menma dengan sangat kuat , seolah-olah mereka akan segerah berpisah. Akhirnya mereka sampai di danau,Naruto langsung membawa Sasuke duduk dibersandar dibawah pohon tempat biasa mereka menghaniskan waktu sambil menunggu sahabatnya. Langit malam menampakan kilatan, seperti menandakan sebentar lagi akan hujan. "Sasuke, kau tahu kau dan Menma adalah anugrah terindah dalam hidupku yang tuhan berikan padaku. Aku sangat mencintai kalian, terimakasih Sasuke, kau membuat hidupku sempurna" ucapnya lalu mencium dening Sasuke dan Menma.

"Aku lah yang harusnya berterimakasih Naruto, kau mau hidup bersamaku dan menerimaku apa adanya, aku sangat mencintai mu dan Menma" ucapnya memeluk Menma dengan erat. Menma yang seolah merasah kesedihan orangtuanya langsung menangis dengan keras. "Menma jangan menangis, kami sangat menyanyangi mu, Menma, kau harus jadi anak yang baik ya saat besar.. akhr" tiba-tiba Sasuke semakin merasa lemas pada tubuhnya karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Sasuke, jangan banyak ber-bergerak dan berbicarah , Sa-Sasuke. Kau harus bertahan hidup akh untuk merawat Menma , Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang juga sudah makin lemas dan banyak kehilangan darah.

"Ti-tidak Naruto, aku-aku juga sudah tidak kuat, lalu bagaimana denganmu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu , Naruto. Aku akh Naruto hiks.. hiks.. kau adalah orang yang pertama kali menyanyangiku dan memberikan aku kebahagiaan" ucapnya meneteskan air mata yang mengenai Menma yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke apa impianku setelah kita memilki Menma, aku ingin sekali melihat Menma tumbuh besar bersamamu, melewati setiap hari ulang tahunnya bersamamu, melihatnya bersekolah dan menjadi anak yang pintar dan sukses bersamamu, aku ingin Menma tahu kalau kita sangat menyanyanginya" ucap Naruto yang akhirnya meneteskan juga air matanya. "Tetaplah hidup Sasuke" ucapnya memeluk Sasuke dan mengelus Menma yang masih menangis.

"Aku juga Naruto, aku ingin melewati semuanya bersamamu dan Menma. Tapi aku tak bisa Naruto jika harus merawat Menma tanpamu, aku tak bisa, aku tak akan sanggup, akhhrr Naruto" akhirnya Naruto hanya diam sambil terus memeluk Sasuke dan Menma, dia sadar kondisi Sasuke juga sama parahnya dengan dirinya, sudah tak mungkin bisa bertahan. "Katakana pa yang ingin kau katakana pada Menma , Sasuke".

"Menma, kau harus tahu sayang kami sangat menyanyangimu, maaf tak bisa menemanimu lagi Menma, kau harus ingat pesan dariku, kau harus mandi setiap hari, jangan terlalu lelah, istirahatlah yang cukup, makanmu juga harus teratur, jangan jadi anak yang nakal , kau harus jadi anak yang cerdas dan sukses, dan soal teman, kau tak butuh bayak teman , biarkan sedikit asal semua dapat kau percaya, dan soal cinta, aku tak tahu banyak soal cinta , yang aku tahu aku mencintai tou-sanmu dan kau, tapi jika suatu saat kau mendapatkan cinta seperti kami, kau tak boleh menyerah Menma , kau juga harus berjuang keras untuk cintamu, karena cinta adalah anugrah dari tuhan, itu kata tou-sanmu, mungkin itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan , aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi, tapi jika suatu saat kita bertemu aku ingin mengatakanya sekali lagi padamu aku sangat menyanyangimu Menma, anakku. Aku harap Tuhan mau berbaik hati lagi mempertemukan kita dan membiarkan kita bersama-sama dikehidupan selanjutnya" ucap Sasuke yang tak dapat menahan air matanya dan tersenyum memandang anaknya itu.

"Menma, kau adalah harapan kami, hasil cinta yang kami perjuangkan, segalahnya akan kami lakukan untukmu Menma, mungkin setelah ini kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi sampai nanti Tuhan akan menyatukan kita bertiga lagi, Menma, tapi tou-sannya yakin nanti akan banyak orang yang menyanyangimu, kau tak akan kesepian meskipun kami tak bersamamu, maafkan tou-san tak bisa bersamamu lagi, Menma" ucap Naruto, kina langit mulai benar-benar menunjukan bahwa mereka siap menurunkan air mata kesedihan mereka juga melalui hujan hingga akhirnya Shikamaru, Ino , Kiba dan Hinata datang .

"Naruto, Sasuke" ucap Ino mencoba memeriksa keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Terimakasih , kalian mau datang untuk menolongku, aku ingin menitipkan anakku dan Sasuke pada kalian, aku mohon jaga dia dan lindungi dia" ucapnya dan Sasuke menyerahkan Menma yang masih terus menangis pada Ino.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto, kami akan menolong kalian dan membawa kalian kerumah Sakit, ayo" ucap Kiba yang bersiap membantu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tidak Kiba, terimakasih atas semua bantuan kalian , kami sudah tak akh, bisa bertahan lagi, aku mohon, tolong jaga anakku dan Naruto, kalian satu-satunya hiks harapan kami untuk menjaga Menma, aku mohon hikss" kali ini Sasukelah yang berkata sambil mengelus anaknya yang ada pada Ino untuk terakhir kalinya. Naruto langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Menma terakhir kalinya saat dia rasa waktunya sudaha hampir tiba begitupun Sasuke, mereka mencium Menma bersama-sama sambil saling menggenggam tangan erat hingga akhirnya tubuh mereka terkulai lemas dan tak bernyawa lagi. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru , dan Ino pun tak dapat menahan tangis mereka , mereka langsung menangis saat tak merasakan kehidupn pada sepasang kekasih itu lagi, hingga akhirnya hujan pun turun mengiringi kepergian sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya Menma" ucap Shikamaru mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Menma, pergilah istirahat , besok pagi kita akan pergi kemakam orangtuamu bersama paman dan bibi Hinata"ucap Ino menepuk pundak Menma yang sudah dia anggap anak sendiri itu. Menma tak mengatakan apapun saat pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu kekamarnya dengan membawa album dan buku yang dia baca tentang kisah orang tuanya yang berjudul , Hujan, Air Mata, Cinta itu.

Kini Menma telah berada di depan pusaran kedua orang tua kandungnnya , Naruto dan Sasuke. Mencoba menahan tangis namun gagal. Air matanya pecah begitu saja tak bisa untuk ditahan apa lagi dihentikan. Menma percaya , dia juga mampuh merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya ini. Andaikan dia diberi kesempatan Menma sangat ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya walaupun dia tahu mungkin Tuhan belum mengijinkanya. Tapi dia yakin suatu saat mereka akan bertemu dan berkumpul bersama.

"Menma ,ayo pulang , sepertinya akan turun hujan lagi" ucap Ino. Tapi Menma hanya diam, dia masih ingin disini bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Biarkan saja , Ino. Menma , jangan pulang terlalu sore, kami duluan" ucap Shika dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Menma sendri. Hujan pun turun, tapi sama sekali tak membuat Menma merasa kedinginan, bahkan Menma dapat merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Apakah seperti ini, kehangatan kasih sayang yang selalu kalian berikan dulu padaku? Terimakasih tou-san , kaa-san terimakasih, atas kasih sayang yang kalian berikan , aku juga sangat mencintai dan menyanyangi kalian. Aku bersyukur terlahir dari orang tua seperti kalian yang sangat mencintaiku hingga akhir hanyat kalian" ucapnya masih terpejam merasakan hujan yang menghapus jejak air mata pada pipinya, seketika saat matanya terbuka , dia dapat melihat dua sosok yang dia yakini adalah orang tua kandungnya tersenyum padanya dan menghapus air matanya. Dan mengatakan kata **"Kami menyangimu , Menma" **lalu sosok mereka hilang bersamaan dengan berhentinya hujan yang membasahinya.

"Tou-san , kaa-san , aku tak akan pernah melupakan pesan kalian padaku, aku akan jadi harapan cinta kalian seperti yang kalian inginkan" ucapnya lalu berdiri dan pergi dari pemakaman , meninggalkan dua sosok, sepasang kekasih yang tersenyum kearah anak mereka yang sangat mereka sanyang dan cintai. Mereka bahagia, dengan diiringi oleh hujan, air mata, cinta , membuktikan perjuangan mereka tak sia-sia. Mereka bahagia, dan mereka akan sabar menunggu anak mereka untuk berkumpul bersama dikehidupan yang abadi.

END

Haloo. Semuanya, hehe, ketemu lagi sama Miako di fic baru ,rencananya mau buat twoshots tapi batal hehe, maaf blum bisa lanjutin TYL, tapi aku akan usahain secepetnya. Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini, aku tahu kok kalau kalian mau bilang Sasu-chan OOC bangat ya emang disengaja si jadi maafkan saya semuanya ini demi kelancaran jalan cerita, semoga fic ini menyentuh hari readers semua, jangan lupa di review, kalau yang ini reviewnya banyak saya janji bakal memproses TYL hari jum'at dan di updated hari minggu. Maaf kalau lemonnya gak hot, soalnya saya gak terlalu fokus kesana.

Itu ajah ya, sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya , jangan lupa RnR, salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha, dada .muah.


End file.
